


we're enough

by megamegaturtle



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/F, M/M, Mostly Fluff, little ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little megarox ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. note cards

During a rather productive workday, he found a stray note card under piles of paper. Megamind gingerly lifted it with curiosity, his gloved hands holding it out so he could examine it–wondering how it got there. While he did like using papers to create collage plans for his latest inventions, he found note cards to be too bland and structured for his overly expressive self. There was not enough freedom with the red lines to draft enormous plans on the three by five cards. He knew that Minion preferred to use sticky notes when he had to leave a message for him, so it was suffice to say he was thoroughly perplexed how a note card, for the lack of a better word, **magically** appeared on his work desk.

While the blank side remained unused, when he flipped it over to the lined side, it made more sense as to who left it.  A small smile tugged at his lips when he recognized the writing–precise and full of life, much like his Roxanne.

_Sometimes in the middle of the night, I wake up in a panic, fearing that all that we’ve been through had been a dream. That all the obstacles for us to become us didn’t happen and we never made it passed the beginning. Or worse, sometimes I dream that we never got a chance to be us, fate taking us in different directions from one another. But then I see you and my heart calms. Because what is better proof that we’re real–that you’re mine and I’m yours–than you sleeping next to me?_

Warmth rushed to his heart and all plans for new inventions were forgotten as he went to write a note of his own. As he was learning, sometimes to say the biggest “I love you”s only required the smallest presentation.

 


	2. bookmarks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connected to note cards.

For Roxanne, her lunch break on Thursday couldn’t have come fast enough as she holed herself up in her office after a disastrous morning. The morning started well when she arrived at the studio in a bright mood. Though Megamind didn’t say it, she figured that her love must have found her note hidden on his work desk as he was extremely affectionate the night before and in the morning before she went to work. For the entire morning, he followed her around with extra hugs, kisses, and hand holds, even dramatically demanding that she roll down her window before she left so he could hold her hand for a few extra moments. Honestly, the lovesick and pained expression he made when they slowly had to let of each other as she reversed was straight out of a movie. And it was possibly one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her entire life. 

All the giddy and romantic feelings that she arrived with for her work day drastically evaporated after the train wreck of an interview she had with a new US Presidential Candidate. He was supposed to be an up and coming man from the political right, but even for right-winged politicians, this man was another level of crazy. For every question she asked, ranging from higher education to economic development to immigration issues, he really only had one question of his own: was she–Roxanne Ritchi–truly qualified to ask that? And before she could even be rightly offended by his sexist remarks on her own behalf, he had the audacity tack more of his “opinions” about immigration. With complete ease, he said that while his fellow candidates would be focusing on normal illegal alien issues, he instead wanted to tackle illegal extraterrestrial alien issues. 

No one in the studio blamed her when she walked off the set during the live recording. (Though personally, she wanted to kick his sorry butt into next Tuesday, but instead did the more adult thing). 

So, now she was back in her office with the blinds closed and the only lighting being scare sunlight that filtered through the cracks, wanting to be left alone. There were no words in the English language to describe how angry and insulted she felt not only for herself, but for Megamind as well! A man who already had enough people beat him down and he didn’t need it from some idiot upstart who knew nothing about Metro City’s inner workings. 

She spun around in her office chair a few times, attempting to feel a bit the same joy that her love did when he did that, but it did’t work. Sighing, she realized that after initial wave of her anger subsided, that she might as well start lunch. Pulling her lunch from her work bag, she also snagged the novel she was reading, hoping with tasty food and a good story would help her realign herself for the rest of her workday. 

With a freshly manicured hand, she opened her book to where she last left off–a harrowing tale about a princess saving the prince–only to be surprised that her normal bookmark wasn’t there. Instead of silly kitten bookmark she bought for some chump chain forever ago, in it’s place was a beautiful copper one. 

It was an average size bookmark, no bigger than the silly kittens, but the metal was shiny and new. There was simple scrolling in the corners, some defined right angles to add a minimalist touch she so loved. The only other thing was the message that was so oddly appropriate that she couldn’t help but laugh when she read it. 

No matter what happens, loving you was meant to be. 

Roxanne brought the the bookmark to her lips, pressing a kiss to the words. She left a mark, but she didn’t care if her lipstick clung to the metal, her heart was just overflowing with happiness by his thoughtfulness. 

Feeling a bit better, she reached for her cell phone and dialed his number, knowing that the words of his message were as true as true could be.


	3. cough syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in sickness and in health

Roxanne woke up to someone shaking her, helping her into a sitting position. Coming out of her restless slumber, she found she could barely breathe–her nose stuffy and her throat raw. Her chest ached and burned as she heaved another cough, feeling something trying to come up with each hack. 

A cool soothing hand rubbed little circles on her back. “Here, drink this,” Megamind said softly as he handed her two tablespoons of cough syrup in the small cup. 

Wordlessly, the sick reporter nodded her head, finding the thought of vocalizing her thanks too painful. While the cherry flavored medicine tasted terrible, it instantly starting cooling her esophagus, slipping down to cool her lungs. 

In the darkness of the bedroom, she heard him unscrew the lid of the medicinal balm, barely smelling strong scents of mint and eucalyptus. She lifted up her shirt so that he could rub the balm gently on her back and her chest, his touch extra light as he coated her throat and under her nose. The iciness and numbing sensation made it so much easier to breathe. 

As he screwed the lid back on, Roxanne rested her head on Megamind’s shoulder, feeling weary and achy. “Sorry for waking you up.”

Her blue boyfriend wound his arm around her, pulling her in close and laughing softly , “Hey, this is practice for the future, right?” Pressing a kiss to her feverish head, he added, “In sickness and in health?” 

Though her voice was barely above a whisper, she smiled, “Yeah, in sickness and in health.”


	4. blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in times of failure and times of triumph

They huddled together over the work table, both alien and human heads pressed together, staring intently at the small device in his hands. The entire lair remained silent minus a looped track. 

“Okay, this time we are going to beat my mother or so help me.” Roxanne muttered with concentration. 

 Megamind bit his lip, amused by her determination, “It’s just bingo, sweetie.” 

There was still a minute or so left before the next round, the neon countdown numbers ticking down. “This is more than bingo. She has turned into a monster.” She thought of all endless emails that her mother sent her requesting items so that she could advance to the next level. Hell, her mother’s day was arranged around when she could get free bingo chips! 

He raised a brow, “Aren’t you the one who suggested she play this game in the first place?”

With a sigh, she rested her head on the table, “Yes….but she needs to be stopped…for my own sanity.”

He stroked her brown hair, but she could hear the smile in his voice, “All this for a free mobile game.”

Before she could respond, the timer sounded for the start of the new round. She sat up straight and leaned in close as he started to click the numbers quickly to try and score a bingo the fastest. 

He had to admit he felt a little silly, but whatever made Roxanne happy was always worth it. Though he could start to understand her frustration as he noticed that her mother’s score consisted being a tad higher than his. It was slightly annoying as he felt like he was clicking the numbers as quickly as they were called, but they were still neck and neck.

There were two seconds left and he was about to score one more bingo, but then Roxanne sneezed, startling him and causing his finger to slip. 

They both threw their hands in the air, groaning at the defeat as her mother’s name flashed as the winner. But they were the city’s Lead Reporter and Defender–there were no things as setbacks in their world. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. We got this,” Roxanne whispered.

“Yeah, we’ll get her this time!”


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets By One Republic

“Do you want to hear a secret?” Megamind asked one lazy afternoon while he tinkering with a small device.

Roxanne didn’t look away from her computer, but she teased, “Oh, what secret? I don’t get to use my nosy reporter skills?” 

He chuckled a bit, “No, afraid not this time.” 

“Okay. What’s your secret?” she asked as she finally tore away from the computer. She gave him his full attention, big blue eyes curious while staring into twinkling bright green ones.

He grinned, teeth white and full of mischief, “My favorite color is actually orange.”

And though it took a moment to process, Roxanne smiled big and broke in a fit of giggles, knowing full well that later her sides would ache. “Well, orange is blue’s complimentary color according to color theory.”

He smiled too because making her laugh and smile was everything he wanted to do. 

And thus,secrets became currency between them, silly admissions worth it all for the price of smiles and giggling.

“Can I tell you a secret?” she whispered once before he needed to be on live television.

 He couldn’t help but smirk, curious what she would say this time, “A secret? Miss Ritchi, what do I possibly not know about you?”

“Once when I was in kindergarten,” she said with a wry smile, “I was asked what did I want to be when I grew up.”

“A news reporter, right?” 

With a glint in her eye, she squeezed his hand, “No. I said I wanted to be a professional alien. A yellow professional alien.” 

For a moment, his lips twitched, but despite that he tried to control it, Megamind’s laughter bubbled over and could be heard throughout the studio. 

And while most of the time secrets between them were small silly things, sometimes secrets meant more. Sometimes they were more than being funny and were actually real. 

Like on a particularly bad night when it was tested again that he was just as mortal as the humans he protected.

“Here’s a secret for you,” she mumbled against his neck as she clung to him, rubbing her hands down the length of his back, assuring that he was real.

He held her just as tight, not caring that he was sore and bruised. “What is it?” he asked hoarsely. 

She buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck, her senses becoming filled with him. “My secret is that I love you.” 

Though he was tired and battered, his heart began to swell deep within in chest. He smiled against her cheek and whispered, “That’s my secret too.”

And like the transactions that happened before when they exchanged secrets, they both were smiling and happier than they were before.


	6. four somethings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue

It is late in the evening as they stand outside their hotel room, drunk off champagne and high off their love. They giggle as he lifts her bridal style, his small wiry frame stronger than it looks. Bride and groom work together to slide the key into the slot before he manages to kick open the door with his leather boot. 

They cross the threshold like tradition, though they are not the most traditional couple. 

“Happy wedding, my wife,” he whispers as he presses a kiss to her temple. 

“Happy wedding, my husband,” she mummers back, squeezing him a bit before setting foot back on the ground. 

The honeymoon suite is as beautiful as it is expensive, with a plush bed and a marble shower, but neither feel like exploring since they only have eyes for each other and the night to come.  

He’s undoing his bow tie and hanging up his black tuxedo jacket when she calls to him, “Megamind? Can you help me, dear?”

She’s sitting on the bed with knees tucked under her, her arms bent up to the middle of her back awkwardly, but her fingers barely touch the buttons. Looking up at him, she smiles, her red lipstick still as perfect when he saw her this morning, her lashes full as she bats them. 

With her dress splayed around her, the white tulle covering the whole bed, his heart skips a beat. _This angel is indeed my wife_ , he thinks, his heart swelling in his chest. 

She bites her lip, trying to suppress a grin, “Megs? Are you going to help or are you just going to keep giving me that dopey face?”  

He rolls his eyes dramatically, huffing, but his eyes are sparkling, “Barely married and you’re already making fun of me, Miss Ritchi?”

“Mrs. Mind,” she corrects automatically as he settles behind her on the bed, his blue fingers reaching for the top buttons. 

“Ah yes,” he agrees, “Mrs. Mind.” His heart is so full of love.

 _This is actually real_. 

“So, _Mrs. Mind_ ,” he stresses, “what were your little good luck charms for toady?”

She pats his knee as he fiddles with the buttons slowly, humming a bit as she is in thought, “Well,” she starts, “my something old are these pearl earrings. Had them since I was a girl.” 

“And your something new?” he whispers, pressing a kiss to her nape, his fingers taking their time with the dresses’ buttons. 

She gasps and leans her back into his chest, “My something new? That would be this new bracelet Wayne bought for me.” She shakes her wrist, the gold and diamonds gleaming in the light. “He has such wonderful taste.” 

Two more kisses, one for each shoulder, “Accepting gifts from another man,” he teases with a nip. “What am I going to do with you?”

She laughs and swats his leg. “Let’s see, my something borrowed?” She says slowly, as he flicks his tongue on her neck again, “This hair clip is from my niece,” she whispers as she points to little heart barrette that’s pinned in her brown hair. 

“Anything else?” 

She wiggles off her heels, white pumps with cute bows, “I also did have a silver sixpence in my shoe!” 

He stops peppering her back with kisses and peers over her shoulder, and before his eyes is indeed a silver sixpence. He wraps his arms tight around her, laughter bubbling up with each word, “What is this? The 1800s?”

She grabs his hand and entwine hers with his, “Hey! This coin has been to many weddings, I’ll have you know!”

He kisses her cheek, soft and sweet, “Yes, dear.” As if an afterthought, he wonders against her skin, “What about your something blue?”

She turns around then, her big blue eyes staring right at him. Standing on her knees, she holds his face in her hands, her eyes crinkling at the edges, “My something blue?” she ghosts upon his lips. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. They’re so close, but barely touching, leaving electricity to charge between them. He wants to kiss her.

Her voice is barely above a whisper, the room standing still, “It’s you.” 

But he can’t help himself as his heart swells again, his chest tight and ready to burst. He pulls her close and captures her lips with his, tasting all that is her. 

  _God, I love you_ his heart whispers not for the first time, but not for the last either. 

 _Till death do us part_. 


End file.
